Behind AkaKuro
by Freak Lines
Summary: Bagaimana jika Akashi mengungkapkan perasaannya?


Disclaimer : para tokoh di fict ini hanya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Dan cerita abal fict ini hanya punya saya *wink*

Happy reading~

Tap tap tap tap...

Suara langkah Akashi terdengar karena lorong itu sangat sepi. Ia berusaha berjalan secepat mungkin karena mendengar suara Kise yang berteriak sambil memeluk Kuroko. Suasana hati Akashi sangat panas, karena ia tidak akan memperbolehkan seorang pun untuk menyentuh '**MILIKNYA**'.

Other side

"Kurokocchi, kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu" ujar Kise sambil terus memeluk Kuroko.

"Kise-kun, hentikan. Bukankah tadi pagi kau sudah bertemu denganku" ucap Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

"Tapi tetap saja aku merindukanmu ssu" kata Kise sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Ehemm!"

"Eto,Kise-kun.." ujar Kuroko. Firasatnya mengatakan ada aura tidak beres dibelakangnya.

"Sudah abaikan saja ssu" ucap Kise sambil terus memeluk Kuroko.

"EHEMM!"

"Siapa sih mengganggu aku dan..." belum sempat Kise menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah terdiam.

Kau tau bagaimana rasanya bertemu hantu, itu yang Kise rasakan sekarang meski di depannya itu bukan hantu.

"Ryouta, bukankah aku telah menyuruhmu untuk latihan? Apa mau latihannya ku tambah" ujar Akashi dengan tatapan sedingin es.

Kise hanya diam sambil melirik kearah Midorima dengan tatapan minta tolong. Tetapi Midorima pura-pura tidak melihat dan sibuk latihan kembali. Kise pun melirik lagi ke arah Aomine, Aomine hanya pasrah mengangkat tangan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kise mencoba melirik ke Murasakibara, tapi dikacangin.

"Ryouta. Latihanmu kutambah jadi 4 kali lipat" ucap Akashi sambil menggandeng Kuroko pergi.

Kise ingin protes. Latihan 1 kali saja sudah setengah mati, bagaimana jika 4 kali lipat. Kise hanya bisa bergidik sambil membayangkan ia terbaring damai di peti mati. Baru Kise akan membuka mulut tapi...

"Berani protes, latihanmu jadi 6 kali lipat" tegas Akashi.

Kise hanya diam dan mengangguk takut.

"Daiki, karena kau menertawakan Kise. Latihanmu kutambah jadi 4 kali lipat" kata Akashi sambil berjalan keluar. Tentunya Kuroko juga ikut dengannya.

"Kuso, dia memang mengerikan" ujar Aomine sambil membanting bolanya.

"Aku bisa mati jika latihan sebanyak itu" ucap Kise sambil terduduk lemas.

"Jangan mengeluh atau latihan kalian akan ku tambah" ujar Akashi dari luar.

Sontak mereka semua berpikir "Melawan Akashi = mati"

Dan latihan mulai berlanjut lagi, dalam hati Midorima bersyukur atas keberuntungannya hari ini. Padahal tadi dia ingin tertawa, karena tsunderenya terlalu akut. Maka ia tertawa dalam hati. Bersyukurlah atas ketsundereannya.

Other side

"Umm, Akashi-kun. Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kau akan tau nanti Tetsuya" ucap Akashi.

Saat ini jantung mereka berdua sudah berdetak dengan keras. Kuroko tidak bisa mengontrol pikirannya. Ia hanya berdua dengan Akashi, orang yang disukainya. Jika Akashi menatapnya mungkin Kuroko akan pingsan saat itu juga.

Langkah mereka bergema di lorong yang sepi di sekolahnya. Beberapa anak yang belum pulang hanya bisa menatap iri ke Kuroko. Yah, Akashi termasuk anak populer tapi karena ia terlalu dingin jadi tidak ada yang berani mengusiknya. Bahkan hanya sekedar untuk mengajak berkenalan. Setidaknya jika masih sayang akan nyawa, lebih baik jangan mendekati Akashi. Karena resikonya kau akan mendapat salam perkenalan dari unting merahnya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di atap sekolah, entah karena alasan apa Akashi mengajaknya kesini. Akashi membawanya menuju salah satu sudut atap sekolah.

"Tetsuya, kenapa kau tadi hanya diam saat Kise memelukmu?" tanya Akashi to the point.

"Aku sudah berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, Akashi-kun. Tapi kenapa Akashi-kun bertanya seperti itu?" ucap Kuroko sambil menundukan kepalanya. Jujur ia sangat malu, terbukti dari wajahnya yang mulai blushing.

"Kenapa? Kau milikku Tetsuya, pantas bukan jika aku marah!" bentak Akashi.

"Dan tatap aku saat kau berbicara padaku" ucap Akashi sambil mengangkat dagu Kuroko.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi milikmu Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Sejak sekarang dan untuk selamanya" ucap Akashi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko.

Wajah Kuroko semakin memerah, jantungnya juga serasa akan meledak karena berdetak terlalu keras.

Akashi mencium bibir Kuroko dengan lembut. Ia ingin Kuroko merasakan perasaannya. Kuroko bingung ingin membalasnya bagaimana. Ia terlalu senang karena Akashi menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Dia pun memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciuman dari Akashi.

Other side...

"Oii, Akashi menyatakan perasaannya" ujar Aomine.

"Ssst jangan berisik ssu" ucap Kise.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Akashi akan menembaknya dengan cara seperti itu" kata Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Iya krauk aku krauk krauk kress kress juga" ucap Murasakibara sambil memakan snacknya

"Waah mereka berciuman pula" ucap Haizaki.

Sontak Aomine, Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara nengok ke sumber suara sumbang itu /digampar

"Kenapa kau ada disini ssu? Dan Nijimura senpai?" tanya Kise.

"Aku hanya ingin merekam moment ini" ujar Nijimura sambil menyalakan handycamnya dan mulai merekam adegan AkaKuro.

Haizaki yang tidak sengaja menginjak tangan Nijimura, telah membongkar persembunyiaan mereka.

"Bangsat! Ngapain lo nginjek tangan gue?!" maki Nijimura.

"Gak sengaja" ucap Haizaki santai.

"Sialan" ujar Nijimura.

Ia bangun hendak memberikan pembalasan untuk Haizaki. Dan sialnya kakiknya tersandung sepatu Murasakibara. Dan jadilah mereka semua jatuh dengan tidak etis.

Posisi mereka sekarang antara lain: Kise jatuh di pangkuan Aomine dan tangannya menarik kerah Aomine, sehingga mereka berciuman. Haizaki jatuh telentang dan diatasnya ada Nijimura yang tidak sengaja *atau sengaja* mencium Haizaki. Midorima yang menindih snack Murasakibara dan Murasakibara yang menangisi snacknya.

Akashi berjalan ke arah mereka dengan aura devil. Ia memungut handycam Nijimura dan mulai memoto posisi mereka.

"Sebagai balasan karena kalian melihat tanpa ijin" ujar Akashi sambil mengantongi micro sd handycam Nijimura.

"Dan sampai kapan kalian betah dengan posisi itu?" tanya Akashi sambil merangkul Kuroko.

Sontak mereka tersadar dan melepaskan diri dari posisi yang bisa dibilang enak itu.

"Kuso, kenapa gue ciuman sama banci sih" ujar Aomine sambil mengelap bibirnya.

"Aku juga gak mau ciuman sama kamu ssu. My first kiss..." ucap Kise sambil meratapi nasibnya.

"Lo ngapain nyium gue, bangsat" kata Nijimura sambil bangun dari posisinya.

"Yang ada lo yang nyium gue aho" maki Haizaki kesal.

Sementara Midorima sibuk membelikan snack baru untuk Murasakibara.

"Sudahlah, kenapa tidak mengaku saja kalau kalian menikmatinya? Apa kalian tertular virus tsundere Midorima?" ucap Akashi sambil meninggalkan mereka.

"Ayo kita turun Tetsuya" ujar Akashi sambil menjauh.

"Ha'i Akashi –kun" ucap Kuroko sambil berjalan di belakang Akashi.

Mereka berempat hanya bisa saling membuang pandang. Padahal dalam hati mereka ingin melakukan itu lagi.

~FIN~

Note : Ff ini dipersembahkan untuk BocahPendek and all AkaKuro shipper. Maaf dengan keabalan dan keanehan fict ini. Mohon kritik dan saran *bow* Review please :)


End file.
